


The Coat

by gillie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2866718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillie/pseuds/gillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4.11 speculation</p>
<p>Emma helps Killian pack up his room at Granny's before moving in together. Feels follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaScarlet/gifts).



> This piece was written expressly for AthenaScarlet, my partner for the 2014 Captain Swan Secret Santa exchange. Athena has a passion for KIllian's coat. Who can blame her? Merry Christmas, kitten! xxoo

Asking Killian to move in was a no brainer. After the debacle of him losing his heart, it’s not like she let him out of her sight for more than five minutes anyway. But here she is, in his spartan room at Granny’s helping him pack up his few belongings, and all of a sudden, it feels 100% more real. 

She swallows back the various emotions that are threatening to overwhelm her if she gives them even a second of her attention, and opens his closet. 

It’s less barren than it was just a few weeks ago. Emma is grabbing a handful of hangers adorned with various button-downs in rich shades of blue and black, when she spies something she hadn’t realized she’d been missing: Killian’s long leather coat. 

It’s on an ornate wooden hanger she suspects Marco custom-made for it, and when she picks it up, she wonders if the wood is enchanted: there’s no other way that hanger could possibly hold the coat’s extreme weight without breaking. 

She lets her fingers glide over the intricate stitching at the cuff, taking in all of the little details she somehow knew by heart. Glancing behind her, she sees Killian is occupied in the small washroom attached to his bedroom, gathering his toiletries in a small leather case she saw him carry in his satchel when they were in Neverland a lifetime ago. She takes a deep breath, and shrugs on the massive coat. 

Immediately, she’s enveloped in his scent, and its weight, while considerable, is not unpleasant. If asked to describe the sensation, Emma would concede it’s the second best thing to being held by the man himself. 

It’s at that moment that Killian turns around with a, “Swan…”

Whatever he intended to say is lost to the ether as his eyes widen and his jaw goes totally slack. Their eyes lock, and neither can speak for a time. Finally, Killian swallows past the lump in his throat and croaks out, “Emma, you look…”

“I know.”

He drops his satchel on the bed and stalks over to her, kissing her until they both need to come up for air, their foreheads touching and noses rubbing pleasantly together. Emma finds herself wondering if there are Eskimos in the Enchanted Forest. She threads her fingers through his and smiles up at him. “I really ought to wear your coat more often.” 

Killian’s answering chuckle is rich and melodic. “Aye, love. But perhaps not right now if we hope to vacate this room on the Widow Lucas’ schedule.”

It’s with reluctance that Emma hands Killian his coat, which he folds reverently and adds to the growing pile on his bed. She tries (and fails) to sound nonchalant, “Good thing Regina is watching Henry tonight.”

His answering grin is equal parts open and mischievous. “It is indeed. She will benefit greatly from his company, and if it leaves us alone for the night, well so much the better for us.” He adds his dress shirts to the large cardboard box on the floor, then drapes the coat on top. “That’s the last of it, Swan. Are you ready?”

Emma grabs her tan leather jacket from a peg by the door before handing Killian his. “As ready as I’ll ever be, Pirate. Let’s go home.”


End file.
